


What would you change if you get the opportunity?

by Ethi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Death, Destiny, Drama, Dreams, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Time things, a lot of thinking, changing the future, daily life, it just played in the zelda universe, more from a readers view, not a specific game, reader is female, reader is friends with link and zelda, there isn't a real relationship in it, this fanfic was a test if I can write short chapters, this fic is already finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethi/pseuds/Ethi
Summary: You laid on the battleground, deeply wounded. There was no chance for you to survive your lonely death. You couldn’t save the village, your friends, your crush.You lost everything.You cursed your decisions with your last breath.In the next moment, you were alive in your little house 7 days before your death.You were eager to change the story – But will it change in the way you want?
Relationships: Link&Reader, Link&You, Link&Zelda, Link/You, Link/Zelda, Reader/Link, Zelda/Reader, Zelda/You, link&zelda&reader, link/zelda/reader, reader&link, zelda&reader, zelda&you
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

You glanced in the sky. The clouds were dark and close. No sunshine went through it. Lucky for you it didn’t rain. However, you wouldn’t feel the skies tears on your skin. You were too much in trance for it. The only thing you felt was the breath of death.

Your own death.

Barely, you remembered the pieces of what happen but it didn’t matter anymore. It was the past and no one could change it.

There would be too much to change. Moreover, it was difficult to decide what should happen and what should not. The result could change or not.

But this was a silly thought of you. A silly excuse to live longer as expected, to get what you think you deserved.

An impossible thought to happen. So you laid there in the field, your glance to the sky.

You died.


	2. Chapter 1

You shrieked when you woke up. With a shocked face you looked around. The sun shined through the window in your house. The Kitchen was a little messy, you really should clean up. On the table laid some papers with notes and books you read. Your favorite dress in [y/f/c] lay over the chair, the matching shoes were next to your bed. Everything was like always.

Confused, you stand up and did your daily morning routine: washing yourself, dressing up and eating breakfast. You wore a simple gray shirt with trousers and shoes in brown. It didn’t let you look cute, but you didn’t want that. It was your trainings outfit. One guy of your village trained some people in self-defense. And today was a trainings day.

You made your way to the trainings place. But something was up. Normally you were eager to arrive. You couldn’t wait for it. Not only that you maybe had a little crush on the person who trained you. You also really loved it to fight and defend yourself.

Since you woke up, everything feels weird to you. It feels like you did this before. Maybe it was the nightmare which unsettled you.

You arrived at the place. You were the first one so you sat yourself on the nearby stone. You let your eyes wandered around in the sky. The same went for your thoughts.

The nightmare was very real and painful.

_The whole village burned down and all of your friends died. You saw so many death bodies and blood. You wandered around and found his lifeless body. His own sword was stuck in his chest. You screamed and fall with your knees on the ground next to him. Then you heard a horrible laugh and in the next moment you were in a battle. You failed and also died._

“Morning [Y/N]”

His voice shook you out of your horrible thoughts. You were glad for it. If you had though more about it, you would start crying. It was better to forget the nightmare.

“Morning Link” you greeted back but still sitting on the stone. “Quite nice morning for the training, you also think so?”

You heard him chuckle.

“Cheerful as always. Yes, a great morning indeed. Hope you guys practiced a bit the new posture”

You nod to his questions.

“I practiced a lot last week. Can’t wait to show you and of course for learning more” you said to him. He only smiled back to you, and then he turned his back to you to prepare the last things for the training.

You were glad that you didn’t start to blush. It was normal for you to blush when he was around.

For a long time, you had a crush on him but were to shy to confess. But you were okay with it. You could visit him anytime in the village and the training sessions were a good way to be in his direct near.

Your chances were also low. It was clear to everybody that he had a thing for Zelda. It hurt a bit sometimes for you to see them together. So natural and familiar.

But it was okay. You like Zelda, she is one of your best friends in the village. If they are happy, you are also happy.

Pictures from the nightmare came into your mind.

_She also died. Her head was separated from her body. You found her head stabbed on a flock. The body was nowhere to find._

The thought disgusted you. However, you could calm down before someone saw your pale face.

 _It was just a nightmare_ was your thought. Nothing like this would happen.

Soon after the other from the group arrived, the training started. It was instructive as ever. Only with the thought you did this all before. But like before, you didn’t know when or how.

At the end you said to everyone goodbye and went back to your house. The feeling of confusedness never left you. It was peaceful and frightened at the same time. You could not explain why to yourself. Maybe the nightmare scared you more as you willing to admit.

You chuckled a bit. It was quite a mad joke from your mind to believe that the dream could be a real scenario.

You arrived home and went on living your life. Tomorrow you would visit Zelda and discuss the newest clothes at the store. Maybe the next day, you went to the wild grass field and sketch the sky. You had a lot of sketches from the landscape and to draw calms you down. Maybe you will visit Links house the day after, only to find him asleep in his garden. You would prank him while he sleeps like always. He would be mad at the beginning, but soon after he would laugh with you.

You know that you needed to prepare a bit for the upcoming campfire event. You loved this event. All villagers meet, talk, eat or dance before the campfire. Everyone was happy and enjoy the event.

You smiled. Your possibilities were open for everything. The nightmare was forgotten and you were looking forward for the week.

**6 days later**

You could feel how you lose more and more blood. The invader attacked you directly when you arrived at his lifeless body. He slammed his sword in the left part of your body and threw you in the air. Your body crashed hard on the ground and you spitted out blood. You also heard how your bones broke during the impact. The wound was big and deep. You were unable to move any part of your body.

You laughed sadly to yourself.

The nightmare was real. Everything you saw in it.

The burned village, your dead friends, your dead crush. And of course yourself. Lying down on the ground, your glance to the sky, your death was almost near.

_How did this all happen?_ was your thought.

 _Why did it happen?_ your next thought.

You feel a hot tear stroll down your face. It pained you that you didn’t believe your own dreams. It was so realistic, but you decided not to believe. You paid for your naivety with losing everything that is dear to you.

_I don’t want to accept it. I cannot._

You fell how you got weaker and weaker.

_I will change it._

Your view blurred and you lost the control of yourself.

_I will do everything to change._

You died….again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the longest chapters in this story, the next ones will be a lot shorter. :3
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments - It's nice to see there are some interested in this and I hope you can follow what I want to intend with this.
> 
> Have a good week and see you next monday ♥


	3. Chapter 2

-6 days left to your death-

You shrieked when you woke up. Immediately, you scanned your whole body. No bones broken, no deep wound. You looked out of the window – the village was not burned down. You heard birds chirping, you fell how the wind flew across the landscape and your skin.

You were alive. In disbelief, you softly slapped your cheeks.

Everything you saw…was real. The village will burn, your friends will be killed and of course, the own death.

You sat on the bed edge und tried to think clear. There was a reason that you’re back at this point.

_I will do everything to change._

Maybe this was a second chance to change the future. But you didn’t understand why it was your task? You wished for a chance…however, you were not sure if you could do it.

“How can I change the future?” You asked yourself. Your first idea was telling the other about all. They wouldn’t believe you anyway. You shook your head. This idea was a silly one.

It was more effective to change the own behavior and actions. When destiny chooses you, you are the key to change. That’s what you thought. It sounds plausible in your ears.

It was early in the morning but you were quite awake. The first thing you would do is preparing yourself for the training. At most of the times, you were the first one at the place.

So you have to be one of the last ones. It would mean to not talk to Link and the other. It sounded harder in your head as expected.

Even little things will change the result, so you gave it a try. You started your daily routine in a much more slowly way: washing yourself, dressing up and eating breakfast.

When you changed in your clothes for training, you took a white shirt with brown trousers and shoes. You feel proud. Despite the fact that changing the clothes didn’t have such a big influence.

You exited your home and slowly walked towards the trainings place.

If he would talk to you about being late, you needed a good excuse. _Oversleep_ sounded great, but you did not look like it.

You were quite irritated about it. The dream was real and even the little thought of it terrified you. But being terrified would not change the future. You need to be positive and optimistic.

You arrived at the place. They already started. You went in the last row and started with the exercise. It was the same exercise, so you knew what to do. In the corner of your eye you saw how Link registries your presence. But it didn’t change his face expressional, he continued explaining the move.

The training went to an end without any different situations. While the other said goodbye, you only waved and let your eyes wander around. You felt a bit weird. It clearly was not your normal behavior to act so shy and quietly. However, it was necessary.

Instead of going to him and talk about the lessons, you turned your back to him and made your way back home. It was a bit impolite but when it changes the future it was quite the right thing to do.

You arrived at home. You had think he would go after you, ask some questions or else. Nothing likes this happen. You feel a sting in your heart.

_It was natural. He cares more for her than for me._

Tomorrow, you will meet Zelda. The last time meeting with her was a funny day. You both looked around her wardrobe, tried some clothes, laugh a lot. Both of you went out and walk around the village. You talked a lot about your own futures. She also asked you if you were in love with someone. You remembered that you said maybe.

You didn’t know how you wanted to change this day. Being late wasn’t an option. The only thing was changing your answers and reactions.

It would be a lot more difficult as today. But without effort, the future won’t change.

And you wanted a safe future instead of a bloody one.

_I can do it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached 100 Hits *-* 
> 
> As you can see, shorter chapters. xD  
> Hope you still enjoyed :3
> 
> Have a nice week <3


	4. Chapter 3

-5 days left to your death-

You walked down the street to her house. You were kind of nervous. Yesterday you had fate in your actions. But today, you had to change your answers. You were unsure if you will success. To change the actions was much easier.

You arrived and knocked on her door. One minute later she opens it and let you in.

“Good Morning [Y/N]. Did you sleep well?”

The urgent feeling of saying the truth was strong but you could not.

“Yah, it was a quiet night for me” you lied. The truth was…it was difficult for you to have a decent sleep. You often dream about the future and how you failed to change it. Everything you saw was disgusting and frightening.

You smiled to her and hoped she will believe it.

“Perfect. It will be a long day and it would be sad if you get easily tired” she smiled while saying things. The first talk was a success. A good start you guessed.

Both of you arrived in her room. You sat yourself on her bed edge while she stands before you.

“I need your help. I do not know what to wear to the campfire” she starts to speak.

“And you know…when you dance with someone you like by the fire…” you noticed how she starts to blush. “The bond will be a strong one. And…” she looked shyly away. “And I need a perfect outfit for it”

It was cute to see her shy about the topic. It hurt a bit for yourself because you knew which person she wants to dance with. But your friendship was more important than a rival fight. Despite to mention your chances were low.

Zelda is an intelligent and kind woman. She loves to explore old fragments from the sheikah, she always wants to help as much as she can and she was indeed a beautiful woman. A great figure, long golden hair and soft looking green-blue eyes. Compared to you, you were too normal. Nothing special. She deserves someone like Link and Link deserves someone like Zelda. They would be a cute couple.

“Alright,Zelda. I will help you. So let me show what you have”

She wasn’t lying when she said it will be a long day. Her wardrobe was indeed huge and she had a lot of outfits. There were a lot of dresses which fits perfect for a romantic dance by the campfire.

Your favorite was s simple dress with long sleeves in [y/f/c]. It matches perfectly to her eyes. Her favorite was another one. It was quite an elegant dress in white with blue accents.

“Why don’t you try it one?” She gave you your favorite. When you looked into her face, she smiled to you. You guess when you say no, she would be very penetrating about it.

In the dream, you were against wearing it. You said something like _it will not fit me_. So you changed in the dress to demonstrate Zelda how you didn’t fit in it.

However, you fit perfectly in it. It flatters your figure and also matches with your [e/c]. You couldn’t believe it when you saw yourself in the mirror.

“You look so cute in it. In this, you get a boyfriend faster as you can say it out loud” she said.

Immediately you feel heat in your cheeks.

“You really think so?” you asked shyly.

“Of course, I can lend you the dress for the campfire.”

You looked to her. She wanted you to wear it at the campfire. In the dream you refused. The next question was if you were in love. It was clear to you that she asked to make sure. If you are not in love, you do not need to be pretty.

But to say yes sounded too easy. Maybe…?

“I…I don’t know if I should go there.” you said with a quiet and shy voice.

Suddenly Zelda was next to you, your hands in hers.

“You have to. It will be great. It is the event for the young people like us. And maybe…you will find…someone”

Shyly, you looked away. You were sure that nobody will look at you. You hoped Link will do…but it was not worth it when Zelda was with you.

“You could impress your crush” With this sentence, your head was red like a tomato. Of course she noticed.

“Oh, so there is someone who you like?” You nod.

“Then it is decided. We both will catch our crushes at the campfire”

You smiled at her but inside you were sad. She doesn’t know that your crush and her crush was the same man. And it was clear he would choose her. But you can’t say it to her. She deserved him.

Back at home, you put the dress over the chair and looked at it. You sighed. It was a bad thing to think about the horrible future. It was only an event but it should be a fantastic night for your friends. Normally you were looking forward for it but with the knowledge of the future, it scared you. To know what will happen.

Yesterday was good, but today feels not confident. Did the actions and answers really change the future? You didn’t have the feeling it will success. You did not feel any change.

“I should stop being pessimistic” you murmur to yourself and went to bed.

Maybe tonight you will get a decent sleep without nightmares.


	5. Chapter 4

-4 days left to your death-

You tried to remember what happen at this day. You went to the grass field and sketch the landscape of Hyrule with the castle in the background. Link arrived suddenly and saw your picture. Maybe you had to sketch something else?

You arrived at the field and sit down. The sun shines and the view over the field to the castle was indeed romantic and beautiful. It was hard not to draw this piece.

Your thoughts wandered around to find a good sketch. You didn’t realize your hands started to draw on their own.

Soon there was the typical landscape. Instead of the castle you draw two people kissing each other. You stopped before you draw exact persons on it.

Now it was a romantic picture. In your own fantasy it was you and Link who watched the sunset. You would cuddle and admire the kingdom. Saying some cheesy lines and of course, a long and meaningful kiss.

It was only a fantasy of yours. It was enough to make you blush. Deep inside you knew it will not happen. Zelda will be the lucky one. You only had your dreams with him.

You sighed and continued. You started to draw one of the persons like you. If you could not have it in real, you wanted it as a picture.

You draw with all your heart you forgot that Link showed up behind you. You just finished the picturing of yourself when you hear him breathing next to you.

Your eyes widen and you fall back in surprise. He was a bit concerned.

“Oh hylia did you scare me” you shout out and tried to sit normal.

“Sorry. That wasn’t my purpose. I walked around and then I just saw you sketching. And I got curious”

Suddenly you started blush again. You knew from the dream he would saw it and it was your own decision to change the motive. It didn’t change the fact it embarrassed you.

But you were not alone with blushing.

“I am really sorry if I hurt your privacy” he said and looked away. “It’s a very charming picture. I think your boyfriend will love it”

It was cute that he assumed you had a boyfriend. You feel your heart start racing loudly and the heat rose in your head.

Shyly you said

“I don’t have a boyfriend”

It took some minutes for Link to realize the situation. It hit him very hard and he was red like a tomato. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

“I want to confess with this picture” you started to talk again. And it was a Lie. He will never know so you think that it is okay.

He looked to you and then to the sketch. He started to smile.

“Like I said before…He will be very lucky. It will be quite a meaningful present. I wish you the best for it”

You thanked him and gave him a fake smile.

There was a little pain in your heart again but you ignored it. Changing the future for everyone was more important than your selfish feelings for a man who loved another woman. It was the price you needed to pay.

An unfair price in your opinion.

But being the one who will save all doesn’t mean you could be greedy.

“See you later” he said and went back.

You waited some minutes and admired the landscape again. When everything was saved, you wanted to go back here…and finish the picture.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, a short but I hope funny chapter :3
> 
> Have a nice week ♥

-3 days left to your death-

Early in the morning Zelda slammed on your door. She had a new idea to prank Link again. And yes, again. You were very good friends but it didn’t stop you of playing pranks to each other. The last time both got a prank from him. He hides things from both of you. And when you found it you got a little surprise in your face.

Today was the day of the revenge. It sounded really childish but necessary in your eyes.

In the dream you took dirt in his one hand while he sleeps. You tickled him with a feather and when he wants to slam it away he would put his face in dirt.

A really childish prank.

Instead of the dirt, it was an egg. Maybe he would be angry. Smashing an egg in the face was harder than soft dirt. But his face with an egg was more priceless as with dirt.

Both of you went to his house. There he was. He was laying on the ground. You could see how his chest went up and down in a normal rhythm. He was asleep.

You crept up to him and confirmed his sleep. Slowly and soundless you put an egg in his hand.

Zelda crept up to him too with a chicken feather in her hand. You could see how hard she tried to hide her big smile and laugh.

Both of you deeply breath in and out. Then she tickled his nose. At first he only made grimaced. It took some time. But finally he slammed the egg in his own face.

The cracking sound was louder than expected. However, Zelda and you could not hide it anymore and started to laugh out loud.

Link of course suddenly wake up from the pain on his face, the wetness on it and the laughing. He gave both of you a confused look. Then he realized what happen.

His face was really priceless. A mixture of _What happen_ , _It hurts_ and _I didn’t see it coming_.

“You…” he only said and stands up. In seconds you ran away from him, still laughing. It was such a childish behavior but you didn’t care.

Despite the pressure of changing the future you also needed some funny times with your friends.

He catches both of you very fast. Zelda tried to hide in a tree while you tried to run away. However, he was faster and fitter than you. So he catched you in the grass field.

He tried to act angry but both of you could see a smile next to the rest of the egg in his face.

“I have to admit: Good prank” he smirked and started to laugh.

“Sadly you put it away. Your face really looked delicious with it” you joked.

Changing the future could also be very funny you guessed.


	7. Chapter 6

-2 days left to your death-

Early in the morning you made your way to the nearest forest. The campfire event was tomorrow and you had the task to collect the pieces of woods.

You remember in your dream the village burned down. It was not the same day but a twisted feeling in your gut didn’t go.

Without collecting the villagers will be angry at you. And in the dream the fire started at another place as the campfire.

But how could you change the situation today? You collected the pieces alone and this all the day. You never meet someone to ask or chat.

The weather was quite nice. No clouds in the sky and the sun shine bright on your skin. A soft air blow tickles your face. If you didn’t see it yourself, it was a peaceful place. No troubles, no problems.

_Only 2 days_.

You feel more nervous from day to day. Your hopes were high for a successfully change. However, the chances of failure were also high. What will happen if you fail? Is everything lost?

Or did you start all over again?

It confused you to be the chosen one. Maybe it was a long dream and you cannot wake up?

You shook your head. That was a silly thought.

There was a meaning behind it and you just did not know why at the moment. But you will find out, you guessed.

When the sunset starts, you were done with your task. Enough pieces laid on the ground where the fire will held.

You feel a bit exhausted and tired. You also feel a bit sweaty and messy. A hot bath sounded like a good thing. So you let your feet went their own way to the little hot springs near the village.

It was a hidden place, only Zelda, Link and you knew this place. Gladly you thought.

The place was perfect to relax after a stressful day.

You looked around if someone would peek. After the conclusion you were alone, you undressed yourself and enter the hot spring. You took your clothes to the nearest stone.

You needed some minutes to find a comfortable position, and then you relax.

The pleasant heat snuggled against your bare skin and you feel how your stress melted away.

_Was I in the spring in the dream?_

You tried to remember. It wasn’t necessary when you heard a rustle. Alarmed you searched for a stone to throw.

It started to get dark. You sat naked in a hidden spring and you heard a suspicious sound. Of course you were alarmed.

“Who is there?” you asked, the stone prepared to throw.

The rustle became louder and a familiar figure appeared: Link.

“It’s only me. Please…put the stone away”

You calmed down – It was only him. On the other side you feel embarrassed. He didn’t see you naked because of the dust from the spring. The fact the place is hidden and only three people know about it didn’t make it easier. You three did bath together and it didn’t change the fact.

“I didn’t expect you to be here” he started to talk. “And I didn’t see you all the day. You were busy?”

You nod.

“I had to collect the wood for tomorrow”

He nods in agreement. “Oh yes, the campfire”

“When I am finished, I fell sweaty and tired and so. Need to fill up my energy”

An awkward silence grows between you. You could not watch him directly in his face, and he did the same.

“Is it okay…if I join?”

“It’s okay. I mean, it is our hidden spot”

You turned your back to him. It was a polite move in your friendship not to peek. Even if it was very tempting. His bare skin, his muscles, his golden hair. He was quite an Adonis to you. Maybe he is one of the handsomest men in the whole kingdom?

The fact he didn’t see you in the same light frustrated you. You often said to yourself you were okay with it. However, to have him naked around you didn’t make it easier to forget the fact he will never loved you back.

He enters the spring and you could turn around.

You were glad he did not start a conversation again. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes for the best relaxing experience.

You tried to do the same.

Now you could remember the dream. In this you never went to the spring. You smiled to yourself. This was a huge change. If you didn’t go, you would not meet him.

It was indeed a bit embarrassing for you to be so near and naked. But if it helps you will do it again.

“Why are you smiling?”

His question brought you back to reality. You tried to hide, but you failed.

“I am looking forward….for tomorrow” was your answer.

It was not the full truth. The fact you really changed a thing gave you the satisfaction you needed to survive the last day.

_I will indeed change the future!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upps, I forgot to post.  
> That is all the fault of Animal Crossing :D
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and stay healthy ♥

-1 day left to your death-

You were nervous. Today was the last chance to change things. Today was also the only day you could clearly remember from your dream.

You did your morning routine, bought some ingredients and went home. Normal issues with the house and the garden. At afternoon Zelda arrived and both of you prepared yourself for the campfire. She was quite as nervous as you. She didn’t say any names but she mentions a lot about a confession at the evening. You cheered for her.

When you and she were ready, you went out. The villagers set the fire and everyone was on there to celebrate.

Soon you found your other friends and you all laughed, danced and had a great time.

Later in the night you needed a walk for yourself. Some minutes ago you saw how Link and Zelda were very close to each other. It looked to you like they wanted to kiss.

You wanted to be happy for them. However, your heart broke when you saw it and you immediately needed some time alone.

You were away for a while and now, you sat on a stone watching the night sky.

On the first side you were heartbroken – You cried and your eyes were red and puffy. On the other side you didn’t know how to change the day which gave you a frustrated feeling.

There was no opportunity.

Until now.

You knew from your dream you would visit Zelda. She was worried that you were away and searched for you. You knew you will tell her a lie.

Therefore you were not surprised when you heard a rustle. Maybe this was the change. Instead of lying, you should tell her the truth.

It wasn’t Zelda who appeared – it was Link.

He had a worried face and the moment he saw your crying face his jaw falls open. Before you could say anything, he took you in a hug.

You knew he didn’t mean it and of course he couldn’t know. But this close touch hurt you more than calming you down. However, you could not push him away. So you sat still and waited until he separated himself from you.

“What happen?” he asked gentle and placed his hand on yours. His touch burned on your skin and you really had the urge to scream at him. You did not.

You turned around; you didn’t want to face him.

“Did he…reject you?”

Of course he didn’t know. But you were glad he thought it in this way.

You shook your head.

“I…I didn’t get the chance…”

You feel how confused he looked at you.

“So you got panic and ran away?”

“He...kissed another woman…” you said quietly and this time you sobbed a bit.

“Oh” he said only and stayed quiet. An awkward silence grows between you. And it didn’t helped you calm down. Every time you saw to him, you had the images in your head how close they got.

_They are my friends I should be happy for them._

“I know [Y/N]…”

_It was clear from the first day they were meant for each other._

“This is maybe a bad idea…”

_Despite the fact I have more in common with him._

“If it helped you…”

_Why always her? She is a beauty, intelligent and so kind. Everybody liked her._

“…We could pretend I am the one you wanted to confess. The person will not know it but I think…”

_I also deserve happiness in my Life._

“...I think it would help for having the chance”

“NO” you screamed.

“Please shut your mouth. Yes, it is a bad idea. A fucking bad idea.”

“Sorry, I only wanted to help”

“Oh yeah surprise, I don’t need your useless help. And now let me alone”

“I do not think it is a good idea to be al…”

“GO AWAY!” you screamed again and ran away. The tears went down your face. The only thing you want was being away.

You wanted to change.

But you can’t.

Instead you screamed at him and ran away. It was not the same in the dream.

However, you thought the same when he tried to calm you down. The actions were different, but the mindset the same.

Deep inside you needed to save them.

_When the future is a scenario I am not happy and other got everything I desire…_

On the other side you were selfish and full of hate.

_I want to die. Everyone have to die._


	9. Chapter 8

-The day of your death-

The fire flew high in the sky. From afar it feels harmless. From afar it was like a little landscape burned down.

It wasn’t a landscape.

It was your village.

Your whole life was in ablaze.

Screams of terrified people, screams from dying people. Clashing swords, shooting arrows.

You didn’t know why. At the early morning you had a bad feeling. Instead of warning the other, you left the village.

_I failed…_

After the incident yesterday you were not brave enough to look in his face. Or in everybody else face. You cannot face the suffering you create. You cannot face the pain you didn’t prevent. 

And you didn’t want to see their lifeless bodies on the ground.

_I changed nothing…_

The first tear made their way over your cheek. It was no coincidence you got the second chance.

You were the reason for the destruction. So it was your task to redo it.

_Everyone died…_

But you didn’t redo it. You made it more badly. It was a silly idea to think simple changes would lead to a better future.

_And I left them alone…_

You fall on your knees and scream your frustration out. You feel weak and pitiful. Deep inside you have to help. But outside you were afraid to die…again. Afraid of the own death. The feeling was stronger than help your dearest friends and beloved one.

_I am so selfish…_

You were deep in thoughts and didn’t react when someone come near you. It was one of the invaders. He smirked when he saw you.

“Easy target” he said proudly and took his sword in his hand.

With teary eyes you looked up to him. You laugh weakly to yourself.

_I am such a coward…_

You died….again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the feels? :D
> 
> Please enjoy the week and stay healthy ♥

After the invader cut down your head, you woke up again in your bed. The sun shined through the window in your house. The Kitchen was a little messy. On the table laid some papers with notes and books you read. Your favorite dress in [y/f/c] lay over the chair, the matching shoes were next to your bed. Everything was like always.

Only you changed.

You didn’t have the motivation to stand up or do your regular chores. You were in your bed and cried. You were not in the state to go out and pretend everything was okay.

Nothing was okay. You knew what will happen in 7 days. Your heart clenched by the images in your head.

You hadn’t the strength to look in their happy and carefree faces. They didn’t deserve this future. But you couldn’t change it. Deep inside you knew nothing will change it. You could do your best. The result would be the same.

You didn’t know why you are back in time.

You didn’t leave the bed the rest of the day. You didn’t stop crying over your failure and the things which will happen.

_Even if I don’t leave the house, nothing will change._

A new morning came. You were still in bed. You stopped crying. But it didn’t change the fact you feel miserable. Your mind was full of images from your failure.

_Even if I don’t do the same, nothing will change._

The third day without leaving your bed. You had a little hope someone would knock on your door. Someone would come because they were worried about your abstinence.

No one knock, no one came in. Only you and your pitiful thoughts.

_Even without me around them, nothing will change._

You lost track of time. You didn’t glance out of the window. You feel the sun, you feel the moon on your skin. You heard children playing, birds chirping, laughing, talking.

Your mind was mute. You were laying there like a corpse. You hadn’t any energy anymore and you feel numb. You were too weak to live anymore.

_Even if I didn’t exist, nothing will change._

However, you didn’t leave the bed. But your soul leaves your body.

You were quite shocked when you saw your lifeless body.

“So I died…again?” you said to yourself and examine yourself.

Pale skin, bags under the eyes. Your body laid like a child there. Your skin was cold despite the fact the sun shined on it.

You weakly laugh about yourself.

“I died alone, left alone. How pitiful and accurate for the same time. I deserved it”

You questioned yourself if you would wake up again when the incident happens again. It was only one day to it. No one knocked on the door or visited you.

No one. Not even your so-called friends Zelda or Link.

“I see. So I was so important to them” you said sarcastically and tried to leave the house. You can’t.

It got dark outside and you knew the campfire would start now.

“Now they will dance and kiss each other. Without a thought about me. They only see each other, no one need to worry about me” you said sadly to your corpse.

If you could cry, you would cry.

“Maybe it was a good idea to die alone…”

You lost track again. But it wasn’t much time after the start of the event. You sat on the chair and let your eyes wander around the silent room. Then you heard footsteps outside.

“[Y/N]? Are you there?”

You shrieked and fall from the chair. You didn’t make a sound. Souls could not make sounds.

You could not hear who was on the door.

Then a soft knock.

“[Y/N]?”

_Zelda_. You noticed her voice. She sounded deeply worried.

“We know you are there. You didn’t leave the house since 6 days”

You wanted to answer. You cannot. You are dead.

“Please…[Y/N]” said another voice.

_Link_.

“Please talk to us. We can help you with your problems”

Another knock, maybe from him?

“Please open the door. We are your friends and wanted to help you”

You sadly laughed to yourself.

_They do care about me_. _And how I show my gratitude? I wished them the death and now I am dead and they are worried about me._

The door cracked open and Link felt on the ground. He had opened the door violently. Now you saw their worried faces.

They didn’t dress up for the campfire.

Both ran up to your bed.

“[Y/N]?” Zelda asked softly and shook your shoulders. Of course you didn’t react.

Link was brave enough to put his finger on the carotid artery to feel the pulse. His eyes widen when he feels nothing.

His face went blank and he sat himself on the ground. Zelda looked worried to him before she also put a finger to feel the pulse.

Tears filled in her eyes and she sat herself next to him. She cried out loud in his shoulder. He stroke over her back and his face didn’t leave your lifeless body.

You could see tears over his cheeks.

They didn’t say anything. They just sat there and cried.

After some time they stand up when other villagers found them. Everyone was affected by the sign of your lifeless body.

Nobody knows how long you were laying there. Nobody knows how long you were dead.

But they didn’t get the chance to think about it.

Even now you knew they care for you, even if you were not there to change the future…

_Nothing changed._


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this chapter ups xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy. The final one will be next monday :3
> 
> If you enjoy what you read, some kudos and comments are welcome ♥
> 
> Have a nice week and stay healthy :)

You were back in time as expected.

You sat on the bed edge and tried to think about a good way of changing. You learnt that changing answers and actions had no influence. However, doing a normal life lead to the disaster.

You collected your thoughts on paper and form a plan. You had a lot of ideas about what can change and what cannot change. Deep inside you knew it will be a hard experience. You will have to see the same scenario ever again. You hoped you will not get broken from it. You can’t accept what will happen. And after you saw how your friends care for you, it was now time for you to care about their future.

_The ignored Run_

You ignored everything. Not like your second week. You went out and did the same chores. Instead of interacting you had a cold attitude on. After some days you saw how much you hurt your friends with it.

They yelled at you and asked why. You didn’t answer.

By the day of the campfire they didn’t attend. You found them on your favorite spot, looking at the stars. You feel your heart clench again but you ignored the urge to cry.

The next day changed….not a lot.

Instead of cutting her head off, Zelda was stabbed next to Link. It looked like she tried to protect him.

The village burned down.

_The avoided Run_

You made this run two times. In the first, you avoided every contact with Zelda. In the second, you avoided every contact with Link. Each of them was a bit hurt in the run from your behavior. In Zeldas Run, Link always asked you why. It was difficult for you to find a plausible answer. You said it was a personal thing. He arranged a meeting for clearing. You went to it, Zelda didn’t come.

Nothing changed.

In Links Run, Zelda asked about your feelings for him. You tried to act shy. She asked if you have a crush on him and if this was the reason of avoiding. You said yes. She was happy to hear and encourage you to confess to him. You said you can’t. You were too nervous and he loved another one. She arranged a meeting for you.

You didn’t go to it. The next day you found his body burned down. Zeldas Head was cut off again.

The village burned down.

_The dishonest Run_

You always lied to them. You made false promises and lied about everything. After the third day they avoided you.

At the campfire they asked you why you lied so much. Your answer was a Lie.

They believed you.

Later you watch how they looked to the stars. This time you did not feel any pain in your heart. You did not cry.

They died in each other’s arms the next day. You found it cute.

_The honest Run_

It was the most positive run from all. You did not hurt Link or Zelda. They were glad to have you around.

When Zelda asked about a crush, you were honest with her. She was happy to hear. She also told you about her feelings and she did not want to be rivals. You cried in each other’s arms for happiness.

However, you said she should confess to Link. She asked why and you told her. She was flattered.

The night of the campfire Link wanted to meet you…alone.

He asked you if you had tips for confessing. You feel how your heart clenched a bit.

You told him some ideas, he thanked you.

You could watch how he confessed to her. You cried while watching.

Unfortunately, it changed nothing again.

It wasn’t your last run.

Your body ached when you woke up again at the first day. You lost track how often you run this week again and again and again. You lost ideas what can be a good way of changing.

Sometimes you had a run like the first week. Where you had the thought it was only a dream.

It was clear nothing changed. However, you changed.

You learnt to accept the pain being rejected for the well being of a dear friend.

You learnt to cherish your friends.

You learnt to be yourself.

You learnt to be happy about every single moment in peace.

You didn’t learn to accept the future.

You didn’t learn to accept your own death.

It was a small and simple idea in your head. You did not think about it much and just do it.

You made a new run. In this run you did everything from the other runs.

You ignored them, you avoided them. You were dishonest to them, you were honest to them.

You were selfish.

When you talk with Zelda about Link, you made your intentions clear.

_We are rivals, Zelda._

When Link asked you if you could help with confessing – You said No…and confess to him.

You didn’t know if he rejected you. He looked shyly away and said nothing.

You went to your favorite place, alone. No one came to talk.

You did not saw them together at the campfire.

The sun rose. You watched it for a bit while you walked out of the village. You had a sword and a bow with you.

In every run you did not do anything. You tried running away, you tried to inform them. Every time it leads to death.

The only day you never changed was _this_ day.

Today…you wanted to change it.

You knew you will die. But this was the only way to save the village, to save your friends, to save your crush. You sacrificed yourself for a better future for them.

And you knew you could deal with the invaders. From the many runs you did, you know it were only two. You could handle them.

From afar you saw the one riding. You took your bow and shoot some arrows at him. They hit him and he fall. He didn’t move.

You watched to the other one riding to you. He saw how you dealt with his companion. In your near he jumped from his horse and wield his sword in your direction.

You parried him and the swordfight started.

You were glad you found them miles from your village away. The first one had burned down the village and cut off Zelda’s Head. The other one stabbed Link with his own sword, he was on the horse while Link stand on the ground.

It was a long fight. You managed to cut him sometimes, he also could cut you sometimes.

You had a good hand and from this point, it was clear you will win without dying.

You wield a last time and injured the invader deathly.

You smiled to yourself.

You did it.

You saved your village, your friend and your crush.

“[Y/N]?” you heard someone screamed your name while running to you. It was the person who watched the battle from afar.

You turned around to see who it was.

You lifted your arm to wave, but froze.

A sudden pain went down your spin. You looked down to you and saw your own blade. You shaken while turning around.

In his last move, he took advantage of your distraction, took your sword and stabs you. He fall himself death to the ground after this.

You vomit your own blood and also fall on the ground.

“[Y/N]!” you heard the voice again. You could not identify the person. Your vision started to blur and you felt a bit cold. You knew you will die.

This time you were happy about it.

You felt someone lift you up and run back to the village. It was warm and comfy.

“Please…[Y/N]…stay awake” the person said to you. You tried. However, it was too hard for you.

You could feel how you lose blood and how you feel more and more tired.

“…[Y/N]….[Y/N]….Please….” the voice begged and you could feel hot tears on your face.

With your last breath…You learnt to accept your own death.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. :3
> 
> This was really a little project for me to see if I can write something more short and more in a thinking way.   
> I am quite not sure if it was a success. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with the idea. It all started with a simple song and in days, it was written...in 2019.  
> I wanted to post it sooner but I had a lot of stress last year and tbh, I did not feel well last year. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for the hits, the kudos and for the comments below. I smiled everytime I got a mail with "Your story got kudos" or "Someone wrote under chapter xx" :3  
> I don't know if I will write sequels to it like the views from Zelda or Link. At the moment, I don't have much time or I am hell too tired. But if I write again, I would be happy to see you again ♥
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter.

You did not wake up in your room. This was the confirmation for you.

_I was successful._

It feels weird for you. Was this the afterlife?

It was quite dark and soundless. You feel light and without any regrets.

On the one side it was clearly sad to die. You will miss everyone.

But on the other side you knew they were all save and alive.

_It’s the only thing what matters to me now._

_My dear child…I am very proud of you._

_It needs a lot of courage to face the own death…only for saving the ones who are dear to you._

_Yes...It was me…who put you every time back._

_I heard your wish…because I cannot change how things will run. But you can._

_I watched over you all the time._

_You needed some time for learning. I know, it was very hard for you and I can understand when you now hate me._

_It was…necessary._

_You found an opportunity to change. The only opportunity._

_You faced your death and saved them._

_My dear child….For your selfless act…I will give you a reward._

_So please…[Y/N]…open…your…eyes._

Slowly you opened your eyes.

You weren’t in your house. It all looked strange to you. On your left, you saw a window. The sun started to set.

On the right, there was a shut-down curtain. It reminded you of the little pharmacy in your village. You were there one time as a child.

You tried to stand up. A strong pain went down your body. You lay back in the bed.

_I am…alive?_

You suddenly heard how the door opens. Someone stood up from a chair and walked.

“You’re quite late” the voice said.

“Nothing changed, she did not wake up. I know you don’t want to hear it. But the chances with being the same after such time in coma is very low”

The person ignored it and walked. The person walked to your bed.

In seconds, the curtain was pushed away and the next thing you feel someone hugged you tightly.

“[Y/N]…You finally woke up…”

You needed some time to realize….

it was Link.

You could feel how he sobbed into your shoulder.

“I thought…I lost you when this man stabbed you. You didn’t answer any question of mine, you only smiled while you lost so much blood. [Y/N]…I have so many questions at the moment…”

“Shhh…” you said weakly.

“I will answer every question….when I am back to normal, alright?”

He nod and smiled at you.

“I think I will let you rest now. To know you’re back is everything I need” he said and wiped his tears away.

“But…” he said.

“I own you an answer”

Confused you looked at him. You didn’t remember asking him something. You were now curious.

However, he didn’t mean by answer that he would say it.

He leaned over you and placed a long kiss on your lips which you accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a test for me to write little with a lot of room for own thinking.  
> So the story is already finished.  
> I tried to post this on tumblr before - but no one seemed interested in it.  
> So now I try it here on AO3. 
> 
> I don't have a really idea in which pattern I will post the next chapters. xD
> 
> If you enjoyed the first thing, Kudos and Comment would be lovely :3


End file.
